I'll Say Goodbye
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: OneShot After the final battle, Kagome says goodbye.


Disclaimer: I have never, will never, own Inuyasha! Nor do I own the song I'll Say Goodbye (for the Two of Us) by Expose

* * *

_**I'll Say Goodbye**_

_**A One-Shot**_

_**Written By: inuyashagirl5**_

* * *

It was done. The battle was over and they had won. No one was lost. Many of them weren't even injured, just tired. It was a miracle they had won Miroku had said. Had they waited a fraction longer, had Kagome not acted when she did, Inuyasha would have died and Naraku would have gained a completed Shikon no Tama. 

The group had gathered together at the end, old allies and new, all to see the now completed jewel resting in Kagome's tiny hands. The wish would come in the morning after a good night's rest. Inuyasha would get what he wanted, well sort of. The main group had decided, although one was hesitant, to revive the fallen miko Kikyo and give back the life that had been stolen from her.

Now Kagome was happy for him. Of course she could never be angry at the hanyou for still being in love with Kikyo. It hadn't been either of their faults that they had been torn apart. Who was she to deny their happiness anyways? So, she silently promised herself that she would be strong and happy. She had a home to return to. Friends she missed dearly and a sacred tree to remind her of things that once were. She would heal and move on. It was all she could do.

It wasn't too bad of a travel back to the village in which Kaede resided in and the villagers cheered them when they heard the news. They had been victorious and all the nearby villages would soon learn the tale as well. Kagome hung back in the group, standing silently next to the freed Kanna. The young youkai was pleasant company. She still didn't speak much and right now, the silence was welcomed by the young, saddened miko.

Despite the exhaustion that wracked each of the fighter's bodies, they managed to sit through the impromptu celebration. There was dancing and a large fire. Miroku didn't hesitate to recall the story of the last battle and the children of the village sat before him with wide eyes, eager to hear the whole tale from the monk's lips.

Off to the side Kagome took in the celebration with tired eyes. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the night, just dreading the morning. The morning with which Kikyo would be revived and she and Inuyasha would be happy together. The morning where Kagome would have to let him go for good. She'd be happy for them, at least, she'd try to.

Kouga and Ayame had joined her for a few moments to thank her. It was because of her that Kouga had seen the light and had agreed that Ayame was the perfect mate for him. They proudly told her that they were planning on naming their first female pup after her and they would tell that pup just exactly where she got the name from and to be proud of it. Kagome smiled and tears came to her eyes. She was embraced by Ayame, whose own eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She'd be happy for them, she was sure of it.

She laughed quietly to herself at the sight of Sesshomaru and Kagura sitting together. They were quite an adorable couple, though she'd never tell either of them that. The pair's attention was on Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, playing a game of tag with Shippo and an unwilling Jaken. One could almost mistake the group as a family…well almost. She was sure Shippo would be safe living in the western lands with the Taiyoukai and he would have Rin to keep him company. There was no doubt that that thought alone made her happy.

She sighed sadly. All of this was nice. All the people she had come to know, all the people and demons she had come to call friends and family, she loved them all and she would never forget them.

The celebration died down in the late evening. A darkened sky brought light rain, scattering many of the villagers to their homes and sending the rag tag group into a couple huts to finally rest their weary bodies from the battle and days travel. Kagome retired to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha in tow. The two hadn't spoken much that evening and Kagome was certain the hanyou just didn't know what to say to her. The topic of Kikyo had always been a wedge between the two of them and he knew he loved her…but he loved Kikyo first and he couldn't let that go.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said softly as he padded his way to the back of the hut and leaned himself comfortably against the wall.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Sweet dreams." Kagome's soft reply answered and his lips curled up in a faint smile, though she didn't see it. She couldn't see what she wasn't looking at and right now, looking at him made her heart ache.

She tried to lie there and will her body to sleep, but her mind was just too restless, too burdened by her emotions. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to stay and be there for him when Kikyo was brought back by the wish…but it hurt. It hurt too much and she wasn't sure she could keep herself together through the night to support him.

She tossed and turned for a little over an hour when she finally decided. She couldn't stay. She had to leave now before the morning came and before the wish was made. She knew he would be happy. She was certain they would all be happy. She didn't need to stay there to know that, to see it.

She lifted herself into a sitting position and glanced around the dimly lit hut. Kaede was sleeping peacefully on her mat across from her and she could tell by the light snoring sounds from the back that Inuyasha had fallen asleep as well. It would be easier this way. He couldn't stop her if he wasn't awake to see her leave.

She fished around her backpack and removed her note paper and a pen. She would say goodbye, just not the way they had expected her to. She put the pen to the paper and let her emotions slip through her words.

_When you wake up and find me gone tomorrow_

_Don't think I meant to hurt you_

_I just did what we knew I had to do_

_And all the time we knew_

_The time was never right for us_

_Time to leave this love behind_

_And I could never leave you, baby_

_If I see you cry_

_I'll say goodbye, for the two of us_

_Tonight while you sleep, I'll kiss you softly one last time and say goodbye_

_Like I know we must_

_There's just no other way_

_And I couldn't bear to see your heart break_

_So I'll wait til you're asleep to say goodbye_

_Please realize how hard it is to do this_

_I'm trying to make it through this_

_Say goodbye just as gently as I can_

_Please try and understand_

_This time's just not the time for us_

_We knew I couldn't stay_

_But that don't make it easier to leave you_

_So while I can find the strength_

_I'll say goodbye, for the two of us_

_Tonight while you sleep, I'll kiss you softly one last time and say goodbye_

_Before your arms embrace me_

_Before your kisses take me_

_Before your eyes can make me stay_

_I'll say goodbye, for the two of us_

_Tonight while you sleep, I'll kiss you softly one last time and say goodbye_

_Like I know we must_

_I'll wait til you're asleep to say goodbye_

_For the two of us_

_Tonight while you sleep, I'll kiss you softly one last time and say goodbye_

_Like I know we must_

_There's just no other way_

_And I couldn't bear to see your heart break_

_So I'll wait til you're asleep to say goodbye_

_When you wake up and find me gone tomorrow_

_Don't think I meant to hurt you_

_Goodbye_

She held the tears in for fear Inuyasha would smell them and awaken to check on her. She couldn't even begin to fathom how she'd explain what was wrong if he asked. She just rose quietly to her feet, leaving the note and the Shikon no Tama lying on her sleeping bag and scooped her backpack into her arms. She looked around the hut one last time, letting her eyes fall one last time on the hanyou her heart cried out for, but would never have.

She pushed all her fears and sadness back and left the old hut and began her lonely walk back to the wooden well. The light rain helped wash away the tears as they began to slip from her eyes. The rain would wash away her existence in this era, leaving but a few memories in her friend's minds and hearts. They wouldn't forget her. She was sure of it.

When the well came into her view, Kagome turned and took one last look at the place she had come to accept as her second home. She would miss it, but she had a family back home and friends that worried for her health. She could move on. She was determined to.

And with that final thought, Kagome slipped over the ledge of the old wooden well and descended through the blue glow back to her own home. Once she was resting on the ground in her own time, she stood and climbed out. She lifted the lid and slid it securely back in place and using her own power, she sealed the well forever, blocking passage to and from Feudal Japan. They would understand her reasons, she was positive of it and they would continue on without her, just as she would continue on without them.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I'm still here! Yay! I've had several stuff occur over the past couple months. There were two deaths, one family, one friend. Then Christmas came along and my birthday too…then new years…I was busy! And I tried to write stuff! A lot of stuff I tried to work on, but my evil muse Kaori was being…well, evil! I will let you know now that I have started the next chapters for both Secrets and A Chance Encounter! AND! I have written out a layout of what I want to write in the next chapter of Leaving You Behind. Grrr…that story has my brain aching! I've been stumped, but the layout really helped and I should be able to start it soon. Oh and regarding my story, A Chance to Shine, yeah, uh…I'm putting that on Hiatus for now. I might remove it until I can think of something. I don't like the chapters too much. They're awfully rushed and they need to be fixed…. Well, I think I've ranted enough. I hope you enjoyed my very first one-shot! Let me know what you think! Oh! And if you can download the song I used for Kagome's note, you should! It's sad, but pretty! Anyways, Ja ne! 


End file.
